Deaf but Not Dead Yet
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Bella's magical blocks and glamor's disappear. Follow as Bella try's to learn what it means to be loved by someone who won't leave her and making friends. Trying to help Harry while trying to live with what her own parents and Voldermort has done. Slight OCNESS but mostly in character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I collapsed from the pain. I couldn't tell though if it was from Edward leaving me or something else; that felt like hot lava that has been stuck in the volcano for too long. I howled, screamed, and cursed for the pain made me black out. My last thought was Edward you left me in a forest that once you deemed very, very dangerous.

Dumbledore's POV:

I was talking to the teachers at Hogwarts School when something very powerful broke through my train of thought. I looked at everyone else and they could feel it too. "Albus," Minerva said, looking around before staring me in the eyes, "where is that power coming from and who?"

"I can't say who but I think I have a pin point where it's coming from," Severus Snape replied looking at me and Minerva.

"Where is it Severus?"

"The power is coming from Washington in a small town called Forks in the middle of the forest." We all looked at each other and knew that we three were going to take a trip to this small town.

Washington, Forks, Middle of Forest:

Shifting and landing can make you feel sick to your stomach and can make your eyes blur like none other. We landed next to a young girl but very old to only have her powers come in now, especially, when she looked like she went against a mountain lion and lost. I bent down next to her looking at her face and tilted my head because I could swear I have seen this young girl before. Severus bent next to me and moved some of her hair and whispered one word that will change too much too quickly, "Bella."

I looked into his grey eyes and remembered every little thing about Bella. "Bellatrix's daughter," Minerva looked shocked for she is the one who erased her memories. Severus looked angry and sad for he is her mate and had no way to tell her and have her be safe; it tore him up to have to make a decision like that one. While I was pictured to her as a father for she is, both, light and dark, dangerous and kind. For the first time the trio who runs Hogwarts are lost and no way to be found.

Severus stood looking around trying to find the reason why Bella would be here or trying not to snap at us. Either way he was trying very hard not to kill something for he knew that it wouldn't help in any way what's so ever. "We need to take her back," he said looking at the other two which said he was going to make every bad decision he has made with Bella right, "now!" He went to Bella and Minerva and I bent and teleported.

Bella's POV:

I was having a nightmare and a fantasy. The fantasy part of the dream was about having a true father and someone who loved me without a second thought. The father had long hair and a beard to match which was the color of light grey with some white spots. He was saying something to me of which I can't hear or understand and he looks like he has been crying for the redness in his eyes. I was tucked in his arms like a young child or baby. The one who loved me was standing next to the father figure with anguish in his charcoal eyes. He just looked at me. Didn't smile or talk, just look; has if I was going to disappear right underneath his nose.

The nightmare part is what happens next. An older looking woman comes into the room looking sullen. She has light brown hair with many, grey hair but that's all I can see. She tells both men something. They both look at me with a determination that looks twisted in more ways than one. The father figure sets me on something and slightly backs up. She pulls out something that reminds me of a stick and says something.

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around I expected to see the forest behind Charlie's house but no I'm lying on a soft bed in a room I have never seen before. I stay quiet for I don't know if Victoria found me and brought me here. Inspecting the room again I see a man who has fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. I could tell instantly that he wasn't a cold one.

Not knowing what to do, I, slowly got out of the warm bed to find a bathroom. For, two, reasons. One reason being because I had to relieve myself and the second being there might be a window I could try and escape or barricade myself in it. Looking around the room I don't see a door that would lead to the bathroom. I looked at the man, who was sleeping, was now staring at me with charcoal eyes; I cocked my head to one side because I was confused on why I saw those exact same eyes before in my dream for I know for a fact I have never met this man before.

We stared for what have felt like hours but my rational mind said it has only been minutes even if I didn't want to believe it for this was the most handsome man I have had the pleasure to stare at. He also cocked his head as if he expected me to talk first. That idea made me scowl for my patience was endless giving the fact I would have to have patience to last Edward. He, this mysterious man, turned his head towards the door.

"I'm glad that you are now awake," the new man said as he walked through the now open doors. Behind him was an aging woman who still looked to have plenty of spit an vinegar left. "Let me introduce myself," bout time, "my name is Dumbledore and this is Minerva," nodding to the woman beside him.

"My name is Bella."

"No last name Bella?" Minerva asked.

"Not that I know of," I replied. For the fact, I found out Charlie and Renee was my adoptive parents there for I didn't want their last name. I guess that was why I tried to follow Edward, I mused, to myself while turning my attention to the man still sitting in the chair.

"Severus Snape," this man said in what I could only guess as a cool tone to hide emotions. Maybe that was why Jasper could never truly handle other people's emotion.

"Why am I here?"

"Sit my dear," Dumbledore sat himself at the end of the bed probably expecting me to do the same. Tired and confused, I sat, "You're a witch Bella." I looked at him sharply seeing the truth in his eyes, thanks Jasper, I knew either this man was insane or-, not really wanting to think of the other possibility.

"Look I am no witch," I said shaking my head. Wait won't saying that make me a hypocrite; shaking my head no, no.

"Bella," my head snapped to Severus, "this is real and Dumbledore is telling the truth." I looked at all three of them and thought the first thought that could change my life forever.

"Prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I can't believe that all three of them pulled out a looking like stick from my dream; I stared and stared because before they pulled the so called wands out I would have said I have never seen a wand before, but, now. Sadly I didn't hide my confusion, anger, displeasure or weirdness of the situation at all which Severus saw considering I was staring at his wand more so than the others. He spoke up, "What is it Bella? You look like you just had a déjà vu."

"I-," I stopped myself taking a closer look at Minerva's wand; it was the exact wand from the dream, the one who, I felt left me blank. I started to shake so badly because all the clues from the dream started to fall into place like watching the beginnings of an avalanche.

"Bella?" Dumbledore asked coming or scouting towards me. I backed up shaking my head from the reality of it and body shaking from anger. How could they, how could they, I thought.

Severus Snape's POV:

Bella woke up about an hour ago while I tried to take a nap. As soon as Bella got up from the bed I opened my eyes and watched her look around with slight fear in her now grey eyes. I'm glad that there wasn't a mirror in this particular room because Bella seeing the changes in her would freak her out more than not.

She watched me while I watched her. She seemed happy to have a free look at me. I tried to read her mind and like when she was a baby I still couldn't even catch a glimpse or as much as static. She cocked her head; it reminded me of a little kid who couldn't figure out a simple question. I watched her watch me even when Dumbledore came in and started talking to her she still was looking at me from the corner of her eye.

Bella's POV:

This couldn't be happening. Dumbledore touched me when I was freaking out and still am. My life is worse now; I feel pain in my head like a brick wall which is now being destroyed. I could feel a pass out coming on. I guess Severus could tell because the last image was Severus leaning over me and I felt love like my dream.

I remember everything. When I passed out it wasn't because of shock or anything like that it was of the memories that Minerva put the oblivion spell on me. I don't know how I'm remembering considering this spell was designed to have those memories lost forever without fear of them coming back. I know a witch named Bellatrix Le-Strange is my mother and how powerful my heritage is. Because instead of one father I have two and my mother this Bellatrix witch loved both; so she cast a spell that her two lovers would only need one child. Sadly, for me I am that child.

One of my father's I have heard about is the reason I'm drawn to vampires, also known as cold ones. Edward reminded me in my subconscious of my vampire father. Edward never knew or else he wouldn't have been in the same state with me. Confusion and anger is what my father lives off of. For he is Aro one of the three kings that rule over the vampire world and his power is with one touch he can see all of your memories.

My second father makes me so confused for he is the complete opposite of my vampire father. Honest to, who-ever, I don't see how this is possible but I know for sure my father, is a sadist and a masochist. For I knew him his name makes me angry for he played with Charlie. My other father's name is Billy Black; also he was the alpha of his shape shifting wolf pack. Which means Jacob is my half-brother talk about shitty luck.

My bloodline is so strong that some would say if found out would be the most powerful person on the world. I have a strong witch bloodline which can probably be lead back to the powerful Slythren wizard. Aro's bloodline can date back to the beginning of this earth, probably. Billy's bloodline dates back to Egypt when the first alpha was born which means I would be the alpha of the wolf pack back in Forks. Shocking I don't know who is in the wolf pack but I feel sad and angry that I won't be there to protect them.

I remember Dumbledore taking me away from Bellatrix because Voldemort was abusing me physically and sexually. Dumbledore raised me because the only male figure who acted like a father to me was Voldemort and Dumbledore didn't want me to remember a father figure like you know who. Severus came a little later into my life. When Dumbledore wasn't around he talked to me and played with me. I loved him and I think that he didn't know. Minerva was like an overprotective aunt who wanted what was best for me and to have me happy all the time. I guess that is why she did the spell; I can understand her but it still makes me angry.

I remembered everything during the time I was passed out. All the times Minerva bottle fed me and when she would change me while buying me different toys. The hours Severus put in to talk to me and watch over me. The little things Dumbledore did to make my life interesting and fun.

I woke up in the same room but the difference was that no one was in the room this time. I went to the door that was locked the first time I woke up in this room and I barely touched the door when the doors swung open. There was Severus, my mate, looking at me with those beautiful charcoal eyes. He motioned with his head to follow him and I nodded to show that I knew what he was asking of me.

He led me down the hall and stopped at a statue of an eagle. The same one that I know for a fact that Dumbledore stay's up. What I remember was that Dumbledore use to bring me up the eagle at least three times a day to have me play with his phoenix; I can't remember the name of the phoenix though. Once he led me to Dumbledore's room he sat down on a cushioned chair and expected me to do the same; I did. I was just about ready to talk to Severus because I couldn't stand the silence anymore when he spoke up.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Severus asked. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't be sure what would happen especially with my dream as a memory. He looked at me expecting an answer, I guess. He looked like his patience was thinning but while he was starring I felt a finger probe around in my head or brain. It reminded me of when Edward was trying-, he was trying to read my mind.

"Stop that," I said. He looked shocked but then he put a mask over his eyes so I couldn't read them.

"Stop what?"

"You know what," he shook his head. He didn't look good playing dumb but he still looked hot as hot spice. "Stop trying to read my mind would be a good start," I stated.

"I'm not doing-."

I interrupted, "You know what I'm talking about so stop with the lying and be the man I know you to be." I threw my hand over my mouth, crap, I thought, now he knows I remember him somehow. I looked at him and knew he caught my mess up.

Severus stood up and looked me in the eye and said words that stabbed me in the heart, "Tell me what else you know and how!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Severus, do sit down so we can all figure out what's going on," Dumbledore snapped at him trying to keep the peace. Behind Dumbledore was Minerva walking to the seat next to Severus and when it looked like Dumbledore was going to start to speak Fawkes flew in. I couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face watching Fawkes because at this very moment he was my light in this, my darkness. As soon as Fawkes saw me he flew over and landed gracefully on my shoulder; he started to sing my song since I was a baby when I started petting him.

"Bella tell us what happened to have you pass out?" Minerva asked me while I just stared at Fawkes.

I sighed, "I guess Severus would know," Severus glared at me with malice but all I could think was the times he sat and watched me, "I remember." And just like that I could see all three thinking of ways to keep me out of this war that's upcoming. I couldn't stand it. "No."

Dumbledore looked up at me, "Bella we just-."

"No Albus, uncle, you messed up my life enough. I need to stay here and fight; don't you see I'm strong enough talented," I paused and looked around and then I realized that there was more than they were telling me. I first watched Minerva, she is good at hiding what is going on but never good enough when it came to me. Then I realized truly what was going on and I felt incredible anger rise, "Where anyone of you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Bella?" Dumbledore asked but I saw his wheels turning.

"Tell me that Voldemort is back!" I practically shrieked at him. I stood up and stalked over to Dumbledore with Fawkes making sure he wouldn't fall, leaned onto the desk and said, "If you even think about sending me off after oblivating me, I will go back to the person I was dating before I left." Of course this was a lie but I'm not a soul mate to a Slythren for nothing. By the looks on Severus's face I think that I won a free stay at Hogwarts.

"Who did you date," Severus asked calmly but I knew better than to think he was actually calm. Minerva looked like she wanted to intervene but with the glare of Severus she snapped her mouth shut; while I looked at Severus trying to think of a way to answer that would make him fight for me to stay here.

"It does not matter who I dated but what does matter is the fact that he will come back for me if I do not stay here." I raised one eyebrow when Severus's knuckles went from slight pale to deathly white. Dumbledore got that slight twinkle in his eye when he sees right through what little ploy you're trying to weave. All I could think was please don't stop this, I need to do this.

"She is not going back. If she says she remembers everything then we just put her into her fifth year. All we truly have to do is put the hat on her and then put a schedule together," Severus said jumping to his feet to start pacing. Dumbledore had that irritating little smile on his face.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Minerva asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to do this," Bella said as Dumbledore got up to get the sorting hat.

The sorting hat was placed on my head. _I remember you child, we use to talk for hours on hand but it seems like your some-what remember this._ I smiled, _I do remember but this time is not for just chatting the day away. This time is for me to be sorted into a house after some convincing. _If a hat could smile this one would probably be the first._ Yes but where to put you? Mate to a Slythren and sometimes are just as cunning as one. But what is this, dated a vampire, a cold one; that takes bravery just like the things you went through, good luck. _

The sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" I was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Minerva led me up to the Gryffindor common room considering the shock, Severus and Dumbledore still hasn't gotten over it. Minerva told me that I would have my schedule tonight and the welcoming feast was tomorrow evening. I know that I would most likely get my wand tomorrow morning but I'm not sure who or if someone is taking me. She, Minerva, said that I would have my own room because of the fact I had a soul mate.

The room had the normal red and gold but I wanted to change it. So, that was the first thing I did. I changed the colors to forest green, light grey and sea blue. The living room part had two couches that touched making it into the letter L, there was a table, bookshelves on all the walls and hard red wood floors. On the left hand side wall was a door that any cook would love; I was practically drooling over with all different foods. Walking through the kitchen led to my bedroom.

My bedroom had a queen size bed the covers and pillows all different shades of blue. There was a handcrafted night stand on the left side and on the right side was again another bookcase; I smiled at this because I knew that Severus reminded them of how much I loved to read. The walls were Slythren green and again I smiled, but on the ceiling it was enchanted to look like the night sky. On the right side there was a door that gave way to any girls dream bathroom.

That night I got my schedule with it being the basics and my two electives being ancient runes and arithmetic. It took me too long to fall asleep and then woke to early.

I got up after arguing on the things that can just tick you off and went into the bathroom to take a nice long bath. I should have known better that nothing weird or strange would happen. I looked into the mirror before the bath. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared not knowing what to do.

My body changed so much; first, before I looked normal, plain even, now, now I look like somebody who could be made into a goddess or is a goddess. My hair is lightly curled and wavy, the hair itself is coal black with light red and auburn highlights. My eye color is the sky with the shape still is doe shaped. My height is roughly five eight, five nine; breasts a size c cup now instead a b. Six pack, shapely thighs, slight muscles on arms, a runners legs and cherry clover lips. Tan skin from the wolf part, slight venom willed to my command from my vampire part and slight twinkle in my eyes from what I guess is my mother.

After the shock, the anger started to come for the fact neither, Severus or Minerva nor Albus told me or showed me or warned me about this. I walked out, threw on some black skinny jeans, blood red high heeled boots that went just below my knees. Matching set of black lace bra and thong, a tube tang top and black wizard robes.

I walked into the hall for breakfast and with my ever growing anger. What didn't help my anger was the first three people; Minerva, Albus and Severus all sitting side by side at the teacher's table with an empty seat next to Severus. I started thinking about the oblivating spell, the glamor while I was walking as calm as I could to the open seat. I just sat down when it clicked.

I looked at Dumbledore; him wearing purple wizard robes with pink pock-a-dots, trying to figure out if my suspicions are true. "Minerva and Severus, will take you to get your wand. Don't worry about the other school supplies, they will be in your room when you get back," Dumbledore said as soon as I started eating. I nodded just thinking about the things that have change in about twenty-four hours.

Once Severus, Minerva and I was done with our breakfast we went to the closest floo-network and headed to Diagon Alley without father a do. We all mostly kept quite; it did nothing to stop me from staring at Severus though, I just couldn't get over how handsome he was but I don't think he saw himself that way. As soon as we stepped into Olivandor's, Olivandor was right there greeting us just like everyone else except for the fact he looked like Dumbledore when he knew something.

The first wand was an ebony wood and dragon heart-string core wand; ended with turning Severus' robes light blue. This went on for another twelve wands when Olivandor started asking himself could it be, could it be. The three of us looked at each other and shrugged.

"This wand's core is a therasal's hair and the wood is whooping willow, the same one on Hogwarts' land, twelve inches," Olivandor said hand me the wand. I was about to speak because I didn't feel a thing when Slythren green and blood red sparks shot out of the tip. The green sparks made a beautiful snake while the red sparks made a wolf. I have never felt anything like this before it was like I found my own drug of choice.

Once I was able to pull myself away from the feeling, I saw the shocked look on Severus' face. He looked to say the least that heaven and hell made an agreement and never fought since while still keeping the peace. Minerva's face looked like all and any holidays has come early and peace has finally won. Olivandor's face held childhood glee and happiness.

"That will be seven gallons," Olivandor said with a pleased smile.

Back at Hogwarts, it was around eleven o'clock that Minerva split from Severus and me while he led me to his potions classroom. I sat to the closest chair that was close to Severus' desk and waited. Severus sat down and motioned for me to try the levation spell. I knew this was my only try at getting my answers.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's just it," I paused looking Severus in the eye, "I think there might be a magical block on my magic. You wouldn't happen to know if this is true or not?"

"I think that if this is so, Dumbledore probably did it, I had no clue," Severus looked at me and realized I don't truly believe him.

Severus' POV:

The shock of Bella being put in Gryffindor finally wore off when the wand that chose Bella again put me in shock. A therasal hair as a core for a wand, I never knew someone who had such a core and was truly able to control it. Then a branch from said whooping willow from Hogwarts, said to be very, very dangerous but also protective, protective of what no one truly know of what.

When I brought Bella to my classroom, I expected to teach her a little bit and see where she was at; what I didn't expect was that Bella was suspicious of having a magical block. What hurt though was when she didn't believe me when I said I have not a clue nor did anything with a magical block with her, I was brought back out of my mind when Dumbledore offered us a lemon drop. How could a lemon drop help anyone?

Bella was shaking with anger but her face was calm, "Dumbledore, did you put a magic block on me?" I looked to Dumbledore when I saw the sadness and curiosity his sea eyes.

Bella's POV:

I saw in his eyes that he did indeed put a magic block on me. I started shaking more with anger my hands balled and un-balled, "Take. It. Off. Of. Me. Now!" I said walking towards Dumbledore's desk. He sighed, and I knew something bad was about to sprout out of his mouth.

"Bella, the block, has to come off naturally or it could damage your core," Dumbledore replied. That is when I lost it, truly.

"You put a block on my magic, that can't be removed, it has to come of naturally and you expect me to take this lightly," I shrieked. My shaking continued to get worse because a magic block would also keep me from shifting into my wolf and my vampire inheritance. From the corner of my eye I saw Severus stand up from his seat and slowly move closer to me.

"Severus, back up; NOW!" Dumbledore yelled, jumping away from his desk and Severus also moved away just in time. I exploded, the magic block cracked more so than when my magic first leaked through.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A magic block in the most, simplest form is a wall or a dome; this wall can be made out of bricks, but that means this person who cast it was an amateur at best. Another type of a wall is cement which suggests a pro, with Dumbledore the wall would be cement with no cracks once in place. For someone to destroy a magic block placed by Dumbledore would have to be someone close to the same amount of power of magic or more so than Dumbledore.

For some reason or another I was on my hands and knees. I remember shaking with anger, then a magic burst and somehow I ended up on my hands and knees. I tried to stand up but fell on my rump. Sitting I looked to Dumbledore and Severus, they were a good five feet away from me; I tried to talk to see what happened but all I heard was barking and yipping, I froze.

I looked down to find paws where my hands should be and I knew that somehow I shifted into my wolf. I couldn't help the grin that came onto my now k-9 face. I looked at Dumbledore first, his eyes held surprise and shock, I tilted my head to the side, why would he be shocked. I looked to Severus next; my wolf purred when I looked into his charcoal eyes, he held surprise in his eyes but what froze me was the slight fear in his eyes. I froze. My mate was afraid of me.

I whined and went on my stomach with my tail slightly wagging. I wiggled closer while keeping up the whining, tail wagging, crawling army style and got right up to his leg. I could practically see the smile that came onto Dumbledore's face.

Severus POV:

My back tightened automatically when I saw the wolf take over where Bella once was. I didn't know about the type of wolf shifter Bella was and I started to feel fear creep over; I wasn't paying attention until I heard a whine. My head snapped over to Bella's wolf. She went on her stomach, tail slightly wagging and kept whining. I wanted to go towards her but the fear held me in my place.

She started to army crawl towards me whining, tail wagging; from the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore smile a smile of pure kindness. I haven't seen a smile like that since Bella was a baby. I looked back down to see Bella rubbing next to my leg; it looked strange to see a wolf well over twelve feet long from the tip of the snout to the tip of the tail. Her height was at least nine feet tall and that was her relaxed.

Her wolf form was just as beautiful as her human form. Her wolf was skinny not from eating but from exercise. Her coloring was a mix between different shades of black, auburn, red and slight light green in the black when she moves. Her ears are pointed and her fur is between one to three inches. She is beautiful and very powerful.

I put my hand down to Bella; she nuzzled her head into my hand, she sounded like she purred which brought a slight, invisible smile to my face and I finally lost my fear while relaxing my muscles.

Bella's POV:

I felt my mate relax and that was when I also let myself relax. Dumbledore and Severus started to talk but I wasn't paying attention because when I relaxed that opened up my mind to the other wolves. When I started to hear slight chatter; it was too soft hear anything particular.

_When do you think Sam will step down as Alpha?_

_Don't know but with Emily pregnant I'm sure it will be soon. That means though Jacob,_ Jacob my half-brother, best friend, Alpha, I snorted,_ will have to take over as Alpha._

_Do you think he will step up as Alpha though Paul?_

_I don't think he will step up though, Jared._ I could hear both sigh and in my mind snorted,_ is that a new-_

_Who's there? _

I sighed, _yes I'm a new wolf._

_Hold up you're a girl? _Jared asked in his mind shaking his head. If what this new wolf is to be believed it would be the first girl to have shifted.

_Yes I'm a girl thanks for noticing._

_Who are you?_ I felt another wolf shift and connect with the pack mind.

I sighed again, I think Severus and Dumbledore noticed for now they are looking at me; I shook my head._ I'm Isabella, Bella, Jake's friend._

_Bella? _Jake asked in shock and in a small voice. Jake could see Bella smile in her mind.

_Yes Jake it's me. I have to shift back but I will talk to you tonight ok?_ I got three okay when I shut off the mind link and came back to my own mind. I looked up to see Dumbledore with my now repaired clothes, I nodded my head in thanks and both Severus and Dumbledore turned around.

I thought of my human form, I shifted and rushed to get my clothes on. That was when the depression started to set into my mind and my heart because I could never protect what was mine. I collapsed from the pain and whined. I saw Severus snap around but it was too late, I passed out.

Severus' POV:

Once Dumbledore and I both felt comfortable that Bella and her wolf wouldn't do anything Dumbledore and I both sat back down. Dumbledore still looked shocked that Bella was able to shift and I couldn't for-, she shouldn't have been able to shift with the magical block on her. I remember the history lesson Dumbledore told me about when I was around seventeen.

I looked up with surprise, shock, and worry, "She will be wanted the same or more so than Potter," I stated while risking a glance down to see Bella not hearing a word that I was saying.

Dumbledore nodded, "I know," he sighed while running his hands over his face, "I guess its small favors that Bella got sorted into Gryffindor." I looked at him questioning if he was insane. "It would have been worse if she was in Slythren," I nodded. Because no matter what I would have done to protect her would have been for not. "Once she shifts back into her human form I will give her, her schedule; good thing I made sure she had most of her classes with Harry and Hermione."

I heard a snort and looked down to Bella, she shook her head at us, letting us know to not ask until later. I looked back at Dumbledore as he repaired her clothes that were ripped when she turned; I looked back down to see Bella has come back. I turned around when Dumbledore handed her now fixed clothes.

Dumbledore and I stared at each other trying to figure the best plan of action to help protect Bella. I heard a whine, the same whine from Bella when she was in wolf form, this whine though sounded different; I whipped around to see Bella falling to the ground and she passed out. I caught her before she touched the ground.

I looked to Dumbledore, with my eyes demanding what happened, "She is supposed to be Alpha of her pack. My theory is that being away and knowing that she won't and can't see her pack is putting herself and her wolf through depression," Dumbledore answered my demand and I looked at Bella feeling my heart ache for the pain she must be going through. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. "I guess when she sees my surprise for her will put her in high spirits," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

I tilted my head to the side. Suddenly I understood and shook my head, meddling old fool, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bella's POV:

I shot straight up. I'm in my private rooms on my bed. Who brought me back here? Knowing Dumbledore he probably made it were my mate can come in without my pass-word, meddling old fool. My heart still aches but somehow I know the Hogwarts train will be coming very soon. I made a try to stand but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed the hand and started to twist when I was pulled against a hard chest. "Bella, calm down," Severus whispered into my ear; I tilted my head to the side to conform it was indeed Severus. I guess the meddling old fool suspicions where made correct.

"Sorry. That's part of myself and my wolf becoming one," not at all sorry, I replied. I felt his breathe on the shell of my ear as he gave a low chuckle, probably knowing I wasn't at all sorry, actually screw the probably, he knows I'm not sorry. Even though we haven't really been, well friends, he knows me to well; I leaned slightly against Severus' chest, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Will you tell me about your wolf and shifting?" he breathed. "We have an hour before we have to go to the great hall," proves how well he knows me with a slight roll of my eyes.

Severus' POV:

It was the first time that Bella leaned on me because she wanted to and wasn't passed out or sleeping. "I shift when I'm in an emotional up heave but once I master that part I can shift whenever I wish," Bella said leaning more heavily on myself. "My wolf could be considered something like my concisions. It takes about a week for my wolf and I to mend ourselves together when that happens I will develop over this week traits from my wolf so we can be one."

I smiled because her wolf already imprinted on me, "Once my wolf and I have settled my magic and myself will give the wolf qualities that my regular shifting would never have."

"Like what?" I asked when she went quiet. When she stayed quiet I knew something was wrong. I shifted myself and her to get a close up on her face. Her eyes held pain and slight depression; I wrapped my arms around her and just held her staying quiet.

Bella's POV at the Welcoming Feast:

I sat at the Gryffindor table when the doors open to let in the students in. I watched Slythren table first. I watched a blond haired boy walk over; that must be Severus' godson, while I was watching him he looked up. Teal grey eyes met my one sky colored eyes, I cocked my head to the side, and I shrugged. I watched as Raven-claw and Hufflepuff fill up calmly and quick.

I then watched my own table gather; I saw the trio come in. I had to agree with Severus' assumption on Ron, he did look a dunderhead; a slight smirk came onto my face when I thought that. Hermione though looked that if she tried a little bit with her looks she could be down-right beautiful; a plan was already forming in my mind with her, my smirk got bigger. Harry Potter looked to young but his eyes said he was too old. He probably just wanted to be left alone from the press, Voldemort, Dumbledore and well, just anyone else. I watched him sneak a peek at the blond who sat at Slythren; my plan for him was matchmaker, my smirk by the end was huge.

Severus looked at me and my smirk was still there; I could practically see him shaking his head with amusement. I saw the trio look my way with confusion in their eyes wondering all about me but I couldn't put my full attention into paying attention. The sorting ceremony flew by with me not catching a single thing. My mind came around when Dumbledore, uncle, stood up and took the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The forbidden forest to those who don't know is forbidden to all students," uncle said looking at identical twins with red hair when he said the last part. "Now we welcome a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolorous Umbridge-."

"Uhm-uhm," this toad woman wearing all pink fake coughed while interrupting uncle, which pressed a button that ticked me off in a wrong way. I heard a startled gasp made my eyes snap over to Harry; he looked like he was going to be sick but in his eyes showed recognition.

"She was at my trail."

"The ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts," Hermione replied staring at the toad in hidden disgust.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Headmaster and students," all students, even the Slythren house perfect at masks, looked at her weirdly. "The Ministry, the Minister and myself agree that Hogwarts has not have a rounded schooling in this subject, thank you Headmaster," the toad said sitting back down looking out with disgust written plainly on her face. I felt bad for my mate for having to sit so close to her.

"Thank you Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said trying to be sincere, I shook my head, "now we have some news. The first piece of news we welcome into Gryffindor Miss Isabella," he paused, eyes flickering over towards me, "Dumbledore," my jaw almost dropped. I locked my jaw but a small smile worked its way onto my lips. Dead silence rung through the hall before Gryffindor started to roar.

"Quiet," uncle's voice rung out. "The second piece of news is that we welcome some people who have volunteered to offer Hogwarts some protection. Gentlemen please come in," the doors to the great hall opened to reveal my pack, the La Push pack; and that was when I passed out for the second time that day.


End file.
